Legendarni Złoci Rycerze cz.1
gdy do Palestry przybył nowy rycerz Subaru to do Sanktuarium uwolniono tych złotych rycerzy nowego pokolenia którzy byli po stronie Marsa a wrócili do Ateny w pałacu Sanktuarium Saori:Uwolniłam was bo brakuje nam rycerzy w sanktuarium więc macie ode mnie łaskę choć przyłączyliście się do Marsa Fudo:Dziękujemy ci Ateno za łaskę którą nam podarowałaś Saori:Ja robie to dla Nike czuje że ona cierpi Seiya:(myślach) Nike ? kim ona jest ?zara Saga coś mi mówił że Nike to bogini która pomoga Atenę walce z takimi bogami jak Hades Posejdon czy nawet Mars Kiki:Seiya co tak rozmyślasz Seiya:A nic takiego niech się cieszą że Atena ich uwolniła Kiki:On tak samo jak ja są nowym pokoleniem złotych rycerzy Seiya:O wiem Kiki Genbu:Hym (myślach) A kim byli ci wielcy legenarni złoci rycerze że aż tak o nich mówią na jedym z polu kwiatów przy urwisku przy Sanktuarium Aria:La la la la la la o kwiaty dam je moim przyjaciołom choć są w Palestrze kwiaty był przy urwisku Aria:Choć tylko jeden kwiatek czy pare kwiatów Aria próbuje wyrwać kilka pare kwiatów z urwiska gdy nagle skała się przesuwa Aria:O nie ! ratunku ! pomocy ! aaaaaaaaa !!! nagle jakaś postać emitowująca silną energie kosmiczną ratuje Arię Aria:Aaaa ... hej ja żyje a kim jesteś dziękuje że mnie uratowałeś postać nic nie mówi tylko emituje energie kosmiczną złotą aurę ku sobie Aria:Czy ty jesteś złotym rycerzem Seiya Fudo Genbu czy Kiki nagle pojawiła się Shaina odstarszywczy postać która gdzieś się ukryła za skałami Shaina:Aria co ty tu robisz dziewczyno Aria:Przepraszam ciebie Shaina ja chciałam zerwać kilka kwiatów dla Kougi Yuny Ryuho Soumy Haruto no i do Edena jak przyjdzie Shaina:Dobra dobra ej jakim cudem nie spadłaś z tego urwska Aria:Aaa no mnie uratowała jakaś postać który był cały przykryty nic nie mówił tylko Shaina:Zaraz ja znam te energie kosmiczną tylko taką to złoci rycerze Aria:Shaina ja ... ja ... Shaina:Aria idzć do sanktuarium Kouga i jego przyjaciele właśnie przybyli Aria:Dziękuje ci Shaina Shaina:A ja coś musze sprawdzić a to na tymchmiast Aria poszła do sanktuarium i przywitała się z Kougą yuną Soumą Ryuho i Haruto a Shaina poszła sprawdzić te urwsiko co aria o niemal by zgineła przy urwisku ..... Shaina:Ta energia kosmiczna czy to możliwe przy skale Milo:Ufff o mało co Aiolia:No co ty Milo ta mała o niemal by nie zgineła gdyby nie my Milo:A teraz co ukrywamy się jak jacyś Aiolia:Jak pozostali tak musi być Milo:Z czasem mam dość tego ukrywania się Aiolia:Myślisz Milo że ja tak smao mam tego dość chce się pokazać im ale nie możemy Milo:No tak Mu jest w Tybecie Shaka w Indiach Camus na Syberii a pozostali jak my ukryciu pod skałami Aiolia:Owszem Milo oh jak było tak wszsytko proste nagle do jednych skał pod chodzi Shaina Milo:Cholera Shaina Aiolia:Szlak Milo:Szybko ukryjmy się Aiolia:Dobrze Aiolia i milo szybko byłskawicznie znikli w głąb jaskini Shaina:Hymmm .... to bardzo ciekawe hymm jutro tu przbede z pzostałymi to jest pewne Shaina wróciła sporowtem do Sanktuarium a w jaskini Aiolia:Cholera Shaina do jasnej cholery co teraz jak mam powiedzieć bratu i pozostałym Milo:No nie da się Aiolia Aiolia:To jest fakt Shaian jest uparta czemu a która to na nią Milo:Jak to się mówi przeznaczenie Aiolia:Milo nie żartuj to jest poważne Shaian jak nas znajdzie to Milo:Nie obawiaj się Shainy no fakt faktem jest uparta i silna ale cholera faktycznie Shaina nigdy nie odpuszcza Aiolia:Lepiej zniknijmi a to szybko